Harry Potter and the Unfinished Title
by Alashay13
Summary: Harry Potter lived a normal life as a wizard. Studying at Hogwarts during the school season and then spending time with his family during the summer season. However, his life gets turned around when Dolores Umbridge is the new DADA professor. His friend Sofia Black tells him that they can't just sit back and watch her destroy Hogwarts. HP/OC, RW/LB, RW/HG, HG/Mystery Person.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the copyright of the Harry Potter series. Even if I wanted to.

A/N: Now that that is out of the way, I decided to get back into writing fan fiction, which means updating my "Reading the Future, Book One" and other fanfic works that I have been planning to do. Hopefully you guys like this and if not, tell me why and what I could do to make it better. I would tell you to not leave me flames, but I honestly can't stop you so hopefully you enjoy. Also, if anyone would like to help me out with the title, that would be greatly appreciated because I am at a total lost. Again, enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Harry Potter

Time never seemed to pass by as slowing as it did in this moment. It seemed like everything around them stood still. For that split second after the question was blurted from his mouth, all he could do was take in every detail.

The way her long black hair, which was usually up, flowed down her back in curls. Her stone grey eyes which were usually narrowed in thought, were wide in shock. He noticed how her cup on butterbeer was halfway towards its journey of meeting her almost blue lips. She had stopped shaking of cold though, and instead looked frozen solid.

The black beanie on top of her head was covered in melting snow, as was her black pea coat. He knew her denim jeans were soaking wet from him tackling her in the snow earlier, and her black boots were probably soaked enough to get her feet wet.

He quickly looked down after he had said his question, thinking how stupid he was to ask her. How thick could one be to ask their best friend out on a date.

"Uhm…" she trailed, kicking her foot out and accidentally nailing him in the shin. He quickly grabbed it in pain, biting his lip as he tried to keep in any exclamation of pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know your leg was there," she said, looking underneath the table as if she could tell if it was ok by looking at his jean covered shin.

"No- I, am fine," Harry gritted out, before taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes. Would she answer his question or would they forget that he asked.

"Harry, I-" she began, but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the answer he knew she would say. He didn't want her to say no.

"It's fine Sof, I don't know-" he tried to find an excuse but he didn't know what to say. He asked her out because he thought it'd be funny. No, she'd get mad at him. He for sure couldn't say that he just blurted it out.

"Harry, I already thought this was a date," she said quietly, as she quickly took a sip of her butterbeer. Harry looked at her in shock.

"Bu-but I pushed you into the snow. I tricked you into eating that blood lollipop and made you eat that cockroach! I would never do that on a date…" said Harry as he thought of all the mean things he had done to her in just the two hours of them being in Hogsmeade. Her lips pressed together in an attempt to keep her from laughing, but giggles soon erupted from her mouth.

"Sof, it's not funny. If this were a date I'd at least take you to that new coffee shop down the street instead of getting butterbeer like we do every other time," he said, knowing how much Sof, or Sofia had been wanting to go to since they'd open up.

"Oh Harry it's not about where we've been, just that we were there together. That's all that mattered to me," said Sofia once she had gotten her giggles under control. Harry let out a frustrated sigh. All he had to say was that they could explore Hogsmeade while Ron went on his date with Lavender and Hermione wallowed in the dormitory.

"I mean," she began hastily, "It doesn't have to be a date. I just thought since you asked me to go with you that it would be…" Sofia looked around uncomfortably, not knowing what to do or say.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, and he saw her downcast look at the table and he quickly blurted out, "I want to have a real date. One where I take you to The Brewery for coffee and those extremely chocolately brownies that you like even though they make me want to chug a galleon of milk. A date where I don't shove snow down your coat…" Harry finished and waited for her answer. Would she still want to go on this date with him?

"Ok. You have a deal Potter. The next Hogsmeade trip we'll go," said Sofia and Harry couldn't be happier. He, Harry Potter had finally gotten a date from Sofia Black.


End file.
